Sweet ice cream and Ally D
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Thanks to her favorite ice cream Ally get the power to write a really cool song.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Sweet ice cream and Ally D**

**Ally Dawson is in the practice-room, eating her favorite ice cream Fruity Mint Swirl when Austin enter the room.**

"Ally, what's up?" says Austin.

"I'm eating Fruity Mint Swirl, so I'm in heaven!" says Ally with a childish smile.

"Oh, your favorite ice cream." says Austin.

"Mhm! Me is happy that you remember. I just love some Fruity Mint Swirl any day. Any time." says Ally.

"Can I keep you company, beautiful Ally?" says Austin with a friendly smile.

"Of course you can, Austin." says Ally in a cheerful tone.

"I was supposed to play video-games with Dez, but apparently he suddenly got sick so I came here instead and I'm happy I did. Now I get to sit here and watch a cute girl eating her favorite ice cream." says Austin as he sit down on the couch, next to Ally.

"What's so fun about watchin' me eat Fruity Mint Swirl...?" says Ally as she giggle a little.

"You look so cute and girly when you eat Fruity Mint Swirl, Ally D. It's nice to look at. Makes me happy." says Austin.

"Know what makes Ally D happy? That my best guy friend wanna see me when I eat Fruity Mint Swirl like a little kid." says Ally.

"Then we both get what we want." says Austin.

"Mhm." says Ally as she return her attention to her ice cream.

For almost 30 minutes Austin just look, without saying anything while Ally eat so much Fruity Mint Swirl that Austin can't believe how she can stay in such awesome shape with all that ice cream in her.

"Yay! That's what I needed. Now I can do something else. With FMS I'm ready for anything." says Ally.

"Wanna work on the new song then?" says Austin.

"Sure!" says Ally. "I'm just gonna clean up here first. Throw away my empty ice cream bucket and wipe the table."

"Okey! I'm gonna grab a soda while you do that." says Austin as he walk over to the small fridge they keep in the practice-room. Ally always make sure there are some bottles of soda in there. Austin grab himself an orange soda.

About 10 minutes later Ally has cleaned up after her Fruity Mint Swirl time and Austin drinks the very last from his soda bottle.

Ally take her place on the piano bench with Austin next to her on her left.

"Okey, here we go..." says Ally.

Ally begin to play and sing. Her voice is very soft and sweet and her fingers play the piano with heavenly grace, moving across the keys in a beautiful way.

To Austin Moon's eyes there are few things that could be as awesome and wonderful to look at as Ally while she play the piano and sing with her perfect voice.

Suddenly Ally stop playing and says "Did you like it, Austin?"

"Of course! That was very beautiful." says Austin. "I'd be happy to sing that song on stage anytime."

"That is what Ally D wanna hear. So it wasn't too girly then? I know that it's kinda awkward for you to sing songs that could be seen as girly." says Ally.

"I know I've said something like that before, but for you I'd sing anything so I will sing this song, trust me." says Austin.

"Awww, how sweet!" says Ally.

"I'm doin' the best I can." says Austin.

"Good, cuz that's all I could ever ask for." says Ally.

Ally smile and look at Austin and he smile back at her.

The two friends talk and laugh for a while and then Ally write down the new song on a paper and hands it to Austin.

"Thanks, Ally! Now I should head back home and practice this song so I can sing it at the concert on Saturday. I'll see ya tomorrow, Ally D. Bye!" says Austin.

"Best of luck to you, Austin! See ya tomorrow at school. Bye!" says Ally.

Austin leave and throw Ally a brief smile on the way out.

Once she's alone again Ally walk over to the fridge and grab a raspberry soda and then she sit down on the couch and start to read the book club's book of the week.

The next day after school, Austin joins Ally in the practice-room. They are alone since Trish is at work at the new baseball-gear store ( doing her job for once ) and Dez went home to edit Austin's new music-video on the computer.

Ally eat some Fruity Mint Swirl, just like yesterday and Austin play his acoustic guitar. He practice the song that Ally wrote just for him and that said he was going to sing even though it was sort of girly.

"This song is really great, Ally. You write the best songs ever." says Austin.

"Aww, thanks! You say such sweet things, Austin." says Ally with a smile.

"I'm a nice guy." says Austin.

"Yes, you are!" says Ally.

"Really?" says Austin.

"Yeah, really!" says Ally.

"Thanks!" says Austin.

"No problem, Austin. My pleasure." says Ally.

Ally eat the last of her ice cream and then she grab her own guitar and sit down next to Austin. "Let me help you practice. I'm sure you can do it on your own, but that is what friends do for each other. They help whenever they can." says Ally.

"I'd love for you to help me. As a thank you I'll buy you some more FMS later." says Austin.

"Yay! Ally D love FMS!" says Ally.

"I know! Ally love her pickles, cupcakes and Fruity Mint Swirl." says Austin.

"You know me so well. That's a good thing." says Ally.

"Yes, it is!" says Austin with a smile.

Later Austin and Ally goes to the local ice cream store and Austin buy some Fruity Mint Swirl for Ally as he told her he would. Ally smile like a little kid.

**The End.**


End file.
